


At the end of the day - it's night.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It's no fun breaking all your toys.





	At the end of the day - it's night.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).



> This is written for anactoria who was chatting away with me on a post about Alt-Reality Doom World. She came up with the perfect response and then very kindly allowed me to use it as a prompt. I hope you enjoy. Thank you jj1564 for the beta, you're a shiny sparkly star.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

Lucifer’s not so far gone he can’t see Mary inching away. checking her surroundings for anything she can use to beat him down, and for the briefest moment he considers flaying her where she stands. Peeling her still living flesh from her aching bones and watching as the Winchester Matriarch becomes nothing but meat. Quivering, oozing meat, with a pulse, because if she’s going to suffer, she’s going to _suffer_.

Instead of raising his hand and revelling in her howls of agony, Lucifer drops to his knees and listens to her feet pounding the ground, kicking up dust and debris, as she makes a break for it.

Later, when he’s not drowning in disappointment and fury, when his ego’s resurfaced, Lucifer will tell himself he left her alive as leverage. He’ll say he **knew** the cubs wouldn’t leave Mama Bear to fend for herself, and that’s why he didn’t decimate her.

Right now though he hasn’t the strength to lie, not even to himself.

Smashing his fists against the ground, embedding charred shards of Angel bone into his knuckles, Lucifer keens.

The sound of Lucifer’s pain is enough to quiet the rolling thunder and flashing red lightning streaking across the sky overhead.

There’s an absence of sound which beats down upon him like rocks being thrown at his head, and he allows himself to grieve.

For the loss of his son, the destruction of his dynasty, the shame of being beaten - yet a-fucking-gain - by those two-bit hunters and their miscreant band of ill fitting friends.

What an utter clusterfuck.

*************

As much as Lucifer’s grief and shame cripples him, it enlivens him, forces him to his feet and makes those feet move with no coherent thought from their owner.

One two, one two, left right, left right.

He stumbles from blood coated rock to blood coated rock, almost trips over the bodies lying at unnatural angles; discarded and forgotten.

Lucifer begins to contemplate the meaning of this place. It’s origins.

How did the world become so desolate?

What burned the sky?

Is there an oasis somewhere, tucked away between the ruins of a universe turned on it’s head?

As he continues to walk without direction, Lucifer senses a power not unlike his own, and he’s intrigued beyond the telling of it.

The only thing capable of surviving such an apocalyptic landscape is surely his counterpart, the man - _beast_ \- **Angel** \- responsible for bringing it about.

As he steps into a cave bathed in flickering light from a thousand candles all blowing in the non-existent breeze, Lucifer sees - himself.

Haggard and unshaven, eyes sunken into a face that’s drawn and sallow, _Lucifer_ sits in front of a chess board, mid game.

There’s no partner, no one to smack a timer and ponder their next move, but still _Lucifer_ stares intently at the chipped and dusty pieces adorning a board covered in blood splatters and stains of indeterminate origins. “Sit down, would you? You’re ruining my concentration.”

Tilting his head and grimacing, Lucifer slides onto the crudely shaped rock, clearly meant to be a seat for an invisible opponent. “What happened, man?”

“Shhh, it’s my turn.”

This guy is absolutely a few bats in the belfry short of a nest, but he’s obviously intent on making his move, so Lucifer waits patiently for him to finish. “Queen side castle.”

“THANK YOU! Finally.”

_Lucifer_ proudly slides his Queen across the board and claps his hands once, hard, before looking up and regarding his double. “Oh, you made it.”

“You were expecting me?”

“Not really.”

“Then - “

_Lucifer_ leans back against a huge piece of granite and stares at his counterpart. “I expected _someone_. Didn’t know it would be you. Although, now you’re here - “

“Yes?”

“You know what, the Apocalypse? Don't do it, man. I'm SO bored!”

As _Lucifer_ breaks out into a fit of manic giggles, Lucifer stares at him aghast. “Turns out, it’s no fun breaking **all** the toys, huh?”

_Lucifer_ ignores himself and starts rebuilding the board, putting chess pieces in their proper places, and hums off key. A tune that hurts Lucifer’s ears.

“Hey, kid, how do you feel about partnerships?”

_Lucifer_ looks up and smirks. “Depends on who I’m playing with.”

 

Fin.


End file.
